Is It The End of the Wildcats?
by HSMFREAK210
Summary: The Wildcats celebrate their Senior year at East High....But Wat Happens...Another Musical...will the competition ever stop! Will they still be friends when graduation gets here...PLLLZZZ REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION!
1. The Morning

Chapter1

Beep! Beep! Troy's alarm clock fiercely raged. "Ahh!" he yawned as he got out of bed. It was the last day of his first day of high school, next would be college.

He got dressed and went down stairs, surprised to see his mom standing over the stove cooking breakfast. "Would you like some breakfast honey" his mom asked. "No thanks" he said hurrying to the door, "I have to go pick up Gabriella". "Well have a good day", she replied. Troy went out the door and got in his car.


	2. The Ride to School

Chapter 2

About 30 minutes later he drove up in Gabi's driveway and beeped the horn. Gabriella Montez came running outside with Troy's letterman jacket, and his high school ring around her neck.

"Hey wildcat!" she said as she got into his fiery red Mustang.

As they started down the road Troy asked "So, are you ready for our senior year?"

"Heck yea!" she replied. "I'm just worried about what drama Sharpay is going to cook up this year".

"Yea" Troy said, "I guess every body has been worried about that ever since freshman year."

"I talked to Sharpay last night and she said that her and Zeke are going out." said Gabi.

"Wow", said Troy, "that's a surprise."

They both thought that it was a nice way to start the year off, especially for homecoming.

As Troy drove up in the school parking lot they saw Zeke and Sharpay walking into the school holding hands.

"How sweet" Gabi said, "they look they are going to be a great couple."

"I know" Troy replied.

Troy parked and they both got out of the car, headed for the school. As they walked into building they were not surprised to see Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsey, and Sharpay in their group in the hallway beside Darbus's room.

"Hey wildcats", said Troy.

Everybody turned around excitedly to see that Troy and Gabi together.

"Hey what's up" said the whole group randomly.

"Yea", "we haven't seen you since the 2 weeks after we quit the job at Lava Springs."

"Pssshh", Sharpay laughingly snarled.

"Sharpay, calm down baby that's way behind us, here have some cookies", and he pulled some out of his bag.

"There he goes again" said Chad jokingly.

Troy laughed. "Well we've been here and there; I've been hanging out here with my sexy wildcat here."

Gabi just laughed in agreement.

Suddenly the bell rung!! "Crap", they all yelled. Then Darbus came out of her room and yelled "get to class, and Mr. Danforth put the basketball up this is a hallway not a hockey arena!"


	3. Another Musical!

Chapter 3

After 3rd period they all met up for free period in the theater, it was a nice quite, dark place where they could just meet up and chill. The whole group Troy, Gabi, Zeke, Kelsey, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan sat right in front of the stage. They were reminiscing on the good times they had while trying out for the fall musical.

"Good times", said Ryan, and everybody else agreed in a sudden aw.

Then Darbus walked in. "Hello, why are you lounging in here, this is the theater of the arts a cornucopia of..!

Just then Chad stopped her right there, "yes we know Ms. Darbus, spare us the drama, please."

"Well Mr. Danforth you can just see me in detention!" snapped Darbus.

"Well anyway I have come to see Sharpay and Ryan." "I need you both to pass around flyers for the new musical, tryouts will be Wednesday during free period and I want everybody to know, so as president and vice president of the drama club, this is your duty."

After Darbus walked out of the theater everybody started talking about what happened the last time the school had a musical as Ryan and Sharpay left to go do their duty.

Gabi stood up and said "guys, I know that in the past we have had our difficulties in the past, but that was then", she said, "but we can't let things that hindered us in the past hinder our future."

Then Kelsey spoke up and said "yea, this is our senior year, this is basically the last year we'll have of seeing each other everyday."

A few moments later Ryan and Sharpay walked into the theater and came and sat back down.

"So", asked Troy, what do you think about the new musical?"

"Well I'm going to try out if that's what you mean", said Sharpay.

Just then Kelsey got up from her seat and went to the stage and sat down at the piano. She started playing very slowly and she sang "we're all in this together when we reach.."

Then the rest of the gang joined in "..we can fly know inside, we can make it."

Then the music stopped and there was a silence…a sort of a reminiscing silence.

Then it was broke by the sound of the bell, then they all said goodbye and went to their separate classes.


	4. The Date

**Chapter 4**

****

So after fourth period it was time to go home, they said good bye to the gang and went out the doors of East High, heading to Troy's car. 

"So" said Gabi, "How was your first day of school Wildcat." 

"It was alright, although it must suck for Chad because he got a detention from Darbus", said Troy. 

They both got into the car and started driving to Gabi's house, to drop Gabi off. 

"So to celebrate our first day of our senior year do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight", asked Troy. 

"For real Troy, that would be so great!" said Gabriella. 

"I'll pick you up at seven ok", said Troy. 

"Ok", said Gabi. 

Troy could tell that this was going to be a great night, and Gabi was so excited. T 

hey drove up to Gabi's house. They kissed and said goodbye, then Gabi headed inside her house. As she opened the house door, she turns around to look at Troy and gave her a wink. Troy drove off very satisfied just knowing that he was loved by a girl like Gabriella. His heart was filled with joy as he drove home. 

At six o clock Troy started to get ready to leave, he jumped in the shower and got started getting dressed. As he was putting his shirt on his phone rang, he picked it up and said "hello." 

"Hello, Troy," said the mysterious person. 

"Yea" Troy replied. 

"This is Ryan, can I talk to you." 

"Of course but I have to leave in fifteen minutes ok", replied Troy. 

"Can you do me a favor", asked Ryan. 

Troy said yes. 

"I like Kelsey", Ryan said. 

Troy was shocked. "For real!" exclaimed Troy.

"Can you please give her this note I wrote for her."

"Sure slide it into my locker and I will give it to her in third period."

"Ok", said Ryan, "well thank you I guess I will see you tomorrow man."

"Alright see you later dude."

Then Troy hangs up the phone and realizes he has to go pick up Gabriella.

Meanwhile, at Gabi's house… 

Gabi is rushing to get ready because she couldn't figure out what she was going to wear. She changed clothes like five times. 

"Here why don't you wear this", Gabi's mom said. 

"Perfect", Gabi exclaimed. 

So she puts it on and gets her hair done and make-up done. As she is putting her high heels on she hears a car horn. So she picks up her purse and runs outside. 

"Come on baby" Troy hollers. 

Then Gabi walks out the door. She just stooped at the doorway and Troy just stared. She looked beautiful. She was wearing her black dress with black high heels, her skin glowed and her long curly black hair was down and flowing in the breeze. It was like a dream or more like a dream of a dream for Troy. She got in the car, Troy had the top down. 

"Hey wildcat", Gabi said. 

"Hey baby you look so beautiful tonight" replied Troy. Gabi just giggled. 

They were leaning in for a kiss, when Gabi's mom came out the door right as their lips were touching. 

"Have her home by twelve Troy", said Gabi's mom. 

"Yes, Mrs. Montez" Replied Troy. 

Then They backed out the driveway and headed to the restruant. 

"What restruant are we going to?", asked Gabbi 

"To your favorite one", said Troy, "The Blue Palm." 

The Blue Palm was the most romantic restruant in the entire Albuquerque area. Also, it was very _expensive_. Gabi had only been there 3 times in her life, she was glad the fourth time was with Troy.

"Aww", said Gabi sweetly, "My wildact is getting all romantic on me".

"Well I just want it to be you and me tonight", said Troy

They were now riding through town, almost there. They were not really worried about what tommorrow bring, but they were focusing on there time together now. Troy pulled into the Blue Palm parking lot. As they pulled up they were amazed at the restruants appearence. It had plam trees covered with blue lights, glorious fountains, and spectacular plants. It looked like the restruants that the big named movie stars go to.


End file.
